A Collection of Demigod Tales
by NightSand
Summary: A series of one- or two-shots about our favourite demigods!. Basically any short story that falls under the Percy Jackson genre. Some will be happy, some sad; others dark, and also just some silly fluff that we all love. Open for ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new series of one-shots that I have decided to make. It'll be mainly Percabeth, but generally any Percy Jackson story. If you have any you'd like me to do, either send me a PM or leave the idea in a review. I'll give it a go if I like the idea.**

**To start this off, I've got a kind of dark-ish one. A couple of my friends are going through some tough times at the moment, and I was thinking about them one night. I decided to write something, and this came out. I hope you like it - I do, even if its a little sad.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the plot kind of is, but that's beside the point.**

* * *

**Scars and Screams**

The scream rings out, shattering the peacefulness of the night. Campers grumble and wake. Lights are switched on, one after another like dominoes. Voices can be heard, some loud and angry, others just fearful whispers. And through it all the scream continues.

In the darkness of Cabin 3, Percy wakes with a start from his own nightmare. He hears the terrified, wordless yell and stumbles out of bed, tripping over the blanket in his haste. He'd know that voice anywhere.

Annabeth.

Faces peer out curiously from half open doors as he sprints past. As soon as they see him, the anger dies away, replaced by understanding and pity. Oh, how he hates those looks.

Without knocking, Percy bursts into the Athena cabin. There, in the corner bunk lies Annabeth, thrashing around in her blanket. Another bloodcurdling scream forces its way out of her throat

He rushes over to his love, murmuring comforting words and phrases, trying to soothe her. She tenses when he rests his hand on her hot forehead, and his heart gives a painful throb to see her like this. She is strong, he knows.

But Tartarus can break even the strongest.

He knows this too. He was there, right beside her as they travelled through the hellish prison of the Underworld. Percy knows that no one – NO ONE – can make it out of there unscathed.

The knowledge doesn't make it any easier.

Annabeth gradually calms down, after minutes of soothing words and gestures. Her breathing becomes more regular and Percy sees that she has slipped back into the deep, dreamless sleep that they both need. He turns, and becomes aware that there is a crowd of faces in the Athena cabin.

Tiredly, he realises that many campers wouldn't understand what had just occurred. He also knows that they will have to get used to it – memories from Tartarus don't fade quickly or easily.

Percy shudders as his own suppressed memories force their way into his mind. He squeezes his eyes shut, clamping down the metal wall he had created in his mind to keep them out.

Gaining control, he casts one more glance at the now peaceful Annabeth, and gets to his feet. The campers move out of his way respectfully as he exits into the cool night air. Once again, he ignores the faces that stare at him. He is used to it.

As Percy makes his way back to his cabin, he sees a dark figure standing in the shadows, watching. He recognises the pale face of Nico de Angelo. Nico gazes back at him and nods, just once. His face shows sorrow and understanding. Of course. Nico has been there too. He understands the pain, both physically and mentally you go through in that place. And he knows the scars that are left behind.

The bed no longer feels inviting, although Percy exhausted, He dreads returning to sleep, the one time when he knows that the protective wall is weak.

And so he lies awake the whole night, until the grey light of dawn appears on the horizon. Now he is even more tired, but he prefers exhaustion to the bone gripping terror he experiences in his nightmares.

* * *

The breakfast pavilion is subdued, with campers throwing not-so-subtle glances at the two famous heroes. Their eyes are bloodshot and lack the spark that once dwelled in them. Old friends look on sadly, and hope with all their hearts that the pair will get better. Some think guiltily that maybe they would have been better off dead.

* * *

Percy sits at the beach, staring at the waves. He hears footsteps crunching on the sand behind him, and knows without looking who it is. Annabeth sits down silently next to him, and together they gaze at the blue green expanse of water.

Percy knows that Annabeth needs comforting. He knows that the nightmare last night has shaken her. He knows that she wants to thank him. But they don't need any words to express their feelings, so they sit without a sound, until he wraps his arms around her, feeling her warmth and the relief that fills both of them at making it through together.

Because he also knows that soon, maybe even tonight, he is going to need comforting too.

* * *

**Well...**

**I think that is the most deep/dark/sad story I've written so far. A few more might come out like this, because I've got a lot of Heroes of Olympus stories to do, and with Percy and Annabeth things are pretty tough then.**

**Remember, any ideas and I'll give them a shot.**

**Till next time. :)**

**NightSand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Percy Jackson one-shot!**

**I'm not quite sure about this one, but anyway. We'll see what you think. :)**

_**Disclaimer: Please. I don't own this amazing fandom. A guy called Rick Riordan does.**_

* * *

**He's Gone**

He's gone.

No one knows where he is, not even his closest friends. He doesn't have a phone to call – unusual for his age – and few people have gone to his house often enough to turn up out of the blue. The most they can do is wait and trade theories about where he went. Because they realise that he was a secret, and although they all knew him, no one knew him enough for the truth.

He's gone.

She doesn't know where, but she knows it must be dangerous. Nosy neighbours ask about her son, and all she can do is shrug, answering the questions with a vague, "He's gone away, but he'll be back." She prays that she is right, that he _will_ come back, alive and whole. She prays every night, in the dark, thoughts focused on her missing son.

He's gone.

The whole camp feels the loss. Their great leader, the one who won the war for them is missing. Others step up to lead, but they don't provide the same strength as he does. Those new leaders know this too, and hope that he is safe and unhurt. They need him back. He is the backbone of the camp and without him, they can no longer stand. He is vital for the camp.

He's gone.

She remembers the last night she saw him. The laughter and love that lit up his face. His goodnight as he went into his cabin. She thought nothing could go wrong. Now he has disappeared, somewhere out in the world. Sometimes she wonders why he never calls or lets her know where he is. Did he run away? But those thoughts are quickly dismissed. She knows there must be some reason that he's gone, without any contact. She just hopes that it isn't because he's dead.

He's gone.

Even with Olympus closed, they still find out about the loss of their Saviour. Some gods are glad, and some are distraught. Many put on a façade of uncaring-ness, but are secretly worried. One is missing, and accusations are quietly made towards her. The atmosphere is strained and the air rumbles with barely suppressed thunder. The guardian of the hearth watches and silently prays for his return.

He's gone.

All over the city, people's thoughts remain on the one person. Although they don't know it, they are not alone in doing so. Far away, hidden from the rest of the world, the hero slumbers, unaware of the world going on around him. He stirs briefly, and images of his school friends, camp, mother and girlfriend arise. They last for a few seconds, then he slips back into the deep sleep where no dreams ever enter. The world goes one, while he sleeps oblivious. His friends, family and acquaintances all wait for him, wherever he is. They believe that he'll be safe.

Percy's gone. But he'll be coming back.

* * *

**Not my best. But oh well.**

**If you are a Jason fan, I'm sure it could mostly fit him. Except for the bit about his mum. And Annabeth. Ok, maybe it wouldn't fit.**

**Anyway. That's it. :)**

**NightSand**


End file.
